


An Island of Peace

by Shadaras



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars instead of Aubade, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 13:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/pseuds/Shadaras
Summary: “Could someone please give me a straight-forward answer to how you got here without a spaceship?” Rey asked.Adaire leaned forward and said, “He broke his violin—” jerking her thumb at the orc, whose name was Lem “—after he broke his creepy sword—” pointing at the darkest one, Hadrian “—and then the island we’d been on flooded and somehow that dumped us out here. What’s a spaceship?”





	An Island of Peace

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Into a Bar, for the prompt "Rey meets Lem King in a bar".
> 
> Thanks also to [ryfkah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryfkah), who responded to my bewilderment at this prompt and helped me find this idea.

The Force woke her up in the middle of the night with the sound of shattered metal and broken wire. Rey groaned and forced herself upright; Luke had made her climb up and down the Ahch-To mountain five times that day as he told her stories of his own training, all the while seeing completely unperturbed by the effort. He was an old man. She’d been running around a desert climbing Imperial wreckage all her life. _He_ should be the one out of breath and exhausted, not her.

He was also still sound asleep, a faint smile on his face. Rey scowled at him and muttered, “Chewie’s a better teacher than you.”

Rey pulled on her poncho to combat the rain pattering on top of the small stone house, and followed the echoing ringing and groaning sounds of the Force. She figured that if it hadn’t woken Luke up, whatever the Force had to say wasn’t for him at all. The feeling that the Force wanted her specifically was unsettling, and she pushed it aside to contemplate more after she had any idea what it even decided it wanted to show her.

In the darkness of night, she had to trust her instincts (or the Force, which was apparently another word for her instincts at times like this) to guide her down to one of the sandy beaches where the Lanai liked to sail from when they fished. She squinted through the rain, and stopped short as she realised what the last chiming notes were coming from: Four waterlogged people, seemingly unconscious on the sand.

Rey gathered herself, considered whether or not they were likely to be stupid hallicinations like whatever Kylo Fucking Ren had been doing, and decided to poke one of them, the one clutching a broken wooden thing that might have once been an instrument. Probably the source of the sound, along with the broken steel in the darkest-skinned one’s hand. The musician or whatever groaned when Rey kicked gently at their side, so they must actually be there after all.

“Fuck,” Rey told the Force, and the storm, and the rain, and went back up the winding path to the village to get some help getting them cleaned up.

*

Eight hours later, the storm had abated, the sun was high in the sky, and the four travellers were awake. Rey sat at a table with them, having been told by Luke that “The Force called out to you, so they’re your problem now” and advised to “Shout or something if you need help” because “Don’t worry, I’ll hear so long as you’re loud enough.” Rey suspected that Luke was enjoying making fun of her. He’d also been very clear that he was _done_ saving the world; it was her generation’s turn now, and she was pretty sure that was at least as much of why he’d disappeared back up to the fusty old temple as anything else.

Whatever his reason, it meant that Rey was the one sitting in what passed for a guest house on Ahch-To, sipping fermented thala-siren milk.

The three humans seemed pretty content to just look at everything. Or, well, the short blonde was content to just look at everything judgmentally. The two warriors, who Rey thought might be siblings or something, from their matching dark skin and how familiar they were as they cleaned their armor and commiserated over how their swords—swords! Not vibroblades but swords!—were in bad condition, seemed to be holding on to their sanity through rote action.

On the other hand, the non-human—who’d said he was an orc, which looked like if you took a Gammorean and made it pretty—had started talking at Rey as soon as she’d come in, identifying each of them in turn and telling her something about how the Heat and the Dark had infected Hadrian’s sword and Ordenna had tried to kill Samol who might also be Hieron and also something about a magical pattern that Lem—the orc—had tried and failed to complete and on and on.

Rey interrupted in the midst of him saying “But you see, the pattern didn’t hold, and I can’t actually feel it anymore, so I’m not sure what’s going on at this point” and just flat-out asked, “I have no idea if you’ve tried saying this somewhere in there, but could someone please give me a straight-forward answer to how you got here without a spaceship?”

The short one, a pretty woman called Adaire with more knives hidden on her body than anyone Rey had seen in her life (but only because people on Jakku didn’t own that many), leaned forward and said, “He broke his violin—” jerking her thumb at the orc, whose name was Lem “—after he broke his creepy sword—” pointing at the darkest one, Hadrian “—and then the island we’d been on flooded and somehow that dumped us out here. What’s a spaceship?”

“Also, where is here?” the red-headed warrior woman, Hella, asked. She’d been mostly just patting Hadrian awkwardly on the back and shoulder and stealing glances at Adaire, but now that Lem’s mouth was shut it seemed that everyone else was more talkative. “You called it—Act-toe?”

“Ahch-To,” Rey replied automatically, gaze fixed on Adaire’s entirely too calm face. “You don’t know what a spaceship is?”

“My god—gods—shit—” Hadrian’s face did something complicated that Rey thought meant his heart was breaking and his world had shattered underneath him and which she thought felt twistedly familiar “—aren’t here. So. This isn’t Hieron, is it?”

“I don’t know of any planet called Hieron.” Rey looked between them. “Um. You got here by breaking a sword and a violin.”

Hadrian’s face did the thing again, and Hella wrapped her arm around his shoulders and murmured something that Rey couldn’t hear because Lem was talking much more clearly, mournfully saying, “It was a very special violin. Samol gave me his guitar but that just made it worse. I suppose it’s now a new violin. Please tell me I don’t have to break a god’s violin to get us home.”

“I have no idea what a god’s violin is or how to get you home,” Rey said, perfectly honest. Most of what Lem said seemed like nonsense that she could safely ignore. She turned to Adaire, who seemed to be the most reasonable person out of the four. “I can fly a spaceship, though, so if we can find Hieron on a star-map...?”

“Please show us a star-map,” Lem said, at exactly the same time Adaire said, “I want to see a star-map.” They looked at each other in horror, and then both turned back to Rey in what seemed to be refusal to think about agreeing on something.

Rey rubbed her temples, accepting defeat as her head started aching. She hadn’t even been talking to them for half an hour. “Let’s go look at a star-map,” she told Adaire, and then glanced and Lem and added, “and maybe we can talk to Luke about if your Pattern is the same thing as our Force, and see if we can get you home.”

“Thanks,” Hella said, and she smiled, and Rey’s mouth felt suddenly dry, because now that Hella wasn’t brooding it was clear that she was actually really handsome under her death glare. “We all appreciate it, right?”

“Yes, very much so,” Lem said anxiously. “Now, where is this star-map of yours?”

Rey sighed. “Let’s go to the temple. There’s one there, and then we can talk to Luke too.”

Adaire was already at the door when Rey stood up. Lem almost banged his head on the ceiling in his excitement; Rey sometimes felt too talk, and the orc and warriors were both taller than she was. Hella and Hadrian walked side-by-side behind her as Rey started stomping up the hill for what she was sure would only be the first of many times this day. Adaire and Lem walked right beside her, asking her the names of plants and birds as they saw them, and Rey answered as best she could.

_This is ridiculous,_ she told the Force as Hella dragged Lem away from studying a porg nest so that they could make it to the temple. _Why did you even bring them here?_

She didn’t feel any answer except the distinct sense that someone—maybe Luke, maybe the Force—was laughing at her.

**Author's Note:**

> look this isn't a good ending, and I don't promise that I'll keep going on this, but I think it's hilarious and I might write at the very least something more about what @ryfkah called "The Heat and the Dark Side". but no promises, okay? none at all.


End file.
